<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nikola's Light by Cosmic_Myths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158787">Nikola's Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Myths/pseuds/Cosmic_Myths'>Cosmic_Myths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teslen Appreciation Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanctuary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Fluff, Poetry, Prompt: Light, Short, Teslen Appreciation Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Myths/pseuds/Cosmic_Myths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola tries to write poetry, Helen is upset because he's caused their bed to become cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teslen Appreciation Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nikola's Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Teslen Appreciation Week Day 5 - Teslen Aesthetics // Light</p>
<p>I don't think I really abided by the aesthetics part, but I did use the prompt: light.</p>
<p>There's some poetry in it. Initially it was only supposed to be a poem, but then I decided to add a small Drabble to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Warmth, light</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just seeing her</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hearing her</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Being near her,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is like basking in the sun</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does she know</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How she affects me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How her laugh,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How her smile, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Causes my heart to race</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s a light</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The light of my soul</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The light of my life</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s the light of the world</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The light of the—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nikola? What are you doing? The bed’s cold,” Helen’s tired voice breaks Nikola’s writing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles and puts down his pen. He folds the piece of paper, slips it into a drawer, and turns to Helen. He smiles at her as she glares at the light the lamp is producing. Getting the message, he turns it off and goes to return to his own light in the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard to sleep with the light on,” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t sleep,” She replies as she rolls into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I could, you’d be too distracting,” He admits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hums in response but falls back asleep before replying. Nikola considers returning to his poem—he really needs to practice more—but ultimately decides to spend the night with his light in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>